doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Enzo Fortuny
) |lugar_nacimiento = Distrito Federal, México |familiares = |ingreso_doblaje = 1990 |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|right|237 px|Desde OPTIMEDIA BOND MÉXICO Inuyasha venezuela.jpeg|Inuyasha en Inuyasha. Frodo.jpg|Frodo en El señor de los anillos. Drakeparker.png|Drake Parker en Drake y Josh. Chuck-blair-and-chuck-7310047-1700-2560.jpg|Chuck Bass en Chica indiscreta. Shawn_Ashmore_2015-02.jpg|Voz recurrente de Shawn Ashmore. Elijahwood.jpg|Voz recurrente de Elijah Wood. Arnold.png|Arnold (2ª voz) en ¡Oye Arnold!. Fred_y_george_weasley_harry_potter.jpg|Gemelos Weasley en la saga de Harry Potter, desde la tercera hasta la sexta película. SESAC2012_jonathanjackson1_v_p.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jonathan Jackson. Kiba_Inuzuka.png|Kiba Inuzuka de Naruto. N_Ed-Westwick.jpg|Voz recurrente de Ed Westwick. Drake.jpg|Voz recurrente de Drake Bell. Makoto_Hyuga2.png|Makoto Hyuga en Neon Genesis Evangelion. Tai_Kamiya3.png|Tai Kamiya en Digimon 02. X-MenFIceman.jpg|Bobby Drake / Iceman en las Películas de X-Men. Lizziemcguire%284%29.png|Gordo en Lizzie McGuire. Riley Dino Charge.png|Riley Griffin (Ranger Verde Dino Carga) en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Doug Billings.jpg|Doug Billings en la saga de ¿Qué pasó ayer?. Patricklp2.jpg|Patrick Winslow en Los Pitufos (2011). Img_mashura.jpg|Mushra de Shinzo. MasqueradeA.png|Masquerade en Bakugan. Ron_kimpossible.png|Ron Imparable en Kim Possible. Beto_reyes.jpg|Beto Reyes (1ra voz) en Los Reyes de la colina. Astinos3002.gif|Astinos en 300. Doug001.gif|Doug Funnie en Las nuevas aventuras de Doug. BrickPPG.png|Brick (1ra voz) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas. Char_32383.jpg|Mitch Mitchelson (3ra voz) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas. Heinrich Von Mazapán (KND).jpg|Heinrich Von Mazapán en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio. Images3.jpg|Nick en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Sid_1995_toy_story.jpg|Sid en Toy Story. Butch Pokémon.png|Butch en Pokémon(temp 9). Amidamaru niño.png|Amidamaru niño en Shaman King. Yukito Tsukishiro.jpg|Yukito Tsukishiro/Yue de Sakura Card Captors. Filthy_Rich_ID_S2E12.png|Filthy Rich en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. MHChwp (4).png|Deuce Gorgon en Monster High. Cole Ninja Go!.png|Cole de LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. Takeda_Fullbody.png|Takeda Takahashi en Mortal Kombat X. Artie.jpg|Artie (Rey Arturo) en Shrek Tercero. Clipbabykhan.gif|Shere Kan en El librito de la selva. Haku.jpg|Haku de El viaje de Chihiro (Doblaje Mexicano). Shigeta.png|Akira Shigeta de Espíritu de lucha. Teru.png|Teru Saotome en Beyblade: Metal Fusion y Beyblade: Metal Masters. Scamp.jpg|Scamp en La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp. Tombo.jpg|Koppori Tombo en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (Doblaje original). Disney XD - 2015.png|Disney XD voz oficial. JT4.png|JT en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena. Pumpkinmon.jpg|Pumpkinmon en Digimon: Digital Monsters. A_cb27ad0e.jpg|Andy Larkin en Las locuras de Andy. 248px-Lan1.jpg|Lan Hikari en MegaMan NT Warrior. thumb|230px|right thumb|right|220px thumb|personajes de Enzo. thumb|Enzo Fortuny y Drake Bell durante una convivencia en un evento organizado por el canal de You Tube "Esto es Combo".|250x250px Enzo Fortuny (n. el 7 de junio de 1981 en México D.F.) es actor y director del doblaje mexicano con más de 24 años de trayectoria. Es el locutor del cono norte del canal de cable Disney XD. Breve historia Enzo Fortuny comenzó su carrera como actor de doblaje gracias a que Héctor Bonilla (actor) era su vecino e invitó a Enzo y a su hermana a tomar un taller de actuación. Enzo tuvo la suerte de ser uno de los niños seleccionados para trabajar en el mundo del doblaje, iniciándose así en el doblaje con apenas 9 años de edad. Además a lo largo de su carrera ha participado en teatro, telenovelas y musicales en papeles pequeños. Él es una persona que se preocupa por su país, es muy amable y resalta el reto que es caracterizarse en sus distintos papeles, por ejemplo Inuyasha o Drake. Ha obtenido muchos fanáticos por el éxito que tiene su voz, doblando series de TV, animes y películas. Además, ha tenido participaciones especiales en diversos programas de televisión, tales como XHDRBZ , doblando a "Romero" en "Romero y Chulieta", La Hija del Jardinero , Los Sánchez , entre otros; y también ha hecho algunas obras de teatro, como "Cyrano, el Musical" (Christian y Lebrel) y "Házme el milagro San Antonio" (Lucas). Es reconocido por ser la voz de Drake Bell, tanto en la serie de Drake & Josh como en la mayoría de sus apariciones a cuadro, la voz de Inuyasha en el anime del mismo nombre, la segunda de voz de Arnold en ¡Oye Arnold!, Kiba Inuzuka en Naruto, Yukito Tsukishiro en Sakura Card Captors, Masquerade y Anubias en Bakugan, Tai Kamiya en Digimon 02 y por prestar su voz a Elijah Wood en películas como El señor de los anillos. La mayoría de las veces suele doblar a adolescentes y adultos jóvenes, y es bueno en hacer voces de personajes entusiastas y tranquilos. Actualmente en redes sociales como Facebook, la frase "Oye, tranquilo viejo" que mencionó Fortuny en la serie de Drake & Josh es considerada un "Meme de internet" y esto ha elevado la popularidad del actor, a tal grado que el mismo Drake Bell compartió una foto en la red social de Facebook con la famosa frase de Fortuny, mencionada en la serie Drake & Josh en marzo de 2014. Es la voz recurrente de los Actores Drake Bell, Elijah Wood y Shawn Ashmore. Filmografía Anime Sōichirō Hoshi * Bakugan Battle Brawlers - Masquerade * Bakugan: Nueva Vestroia - Masquerade * Naruto - Zaku Abumi (niño) Kappei Yamaguchi * Inuyasha - Inuyasha * Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final - Inuyasha Hiroyuki Yoshino * Candidato de la diosa - Clay Cliff Fortran * Espíritu de lucha - Akira Shigeta Kentarō Itō * Shaman King - Nichrom (2ª voz) * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Frigimon Kōsuke Toriumi * Naruto - Kiba Inuzuka * Naruto Shippuden - Kiba Inuzuka Masami Kikuchi * Pokémon - Otoshi * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Shin Kido Nobuhiko Okamoto * Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Teru Saotome * Beyblade: Metal Masters - Teru Saotome Takehito Koyasu * Pokémon: Batalla de la frontera - Butch * Crónicas Pokémon - Butch (ep. 8) Otros papeles * Sakura Card Captors - Yukito Tsukishiro / Yue * Bakugan: El Surgimiento de Mechtanium - Anubias * Bikkuriman - Príncipe Hércules * Doraemon - Voces adicionales * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Pumpkinmon y Sakurada * Digimon 02 - Tai Kamiya * Kitaro - Jun Tanimoto * Espíritu de lucha - Yuusuke Oda * Neon Genesis Evangelion - Makoto Hyuga (Doblaje original) * Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Ralph Mellow * Pokémon - Otoshi, Lance (de la Élite 4), Egan, Jackson (1ª voz), Kain, Ken (miembro masculino del CMP, 2ª voz), Rocky, Keenan, Butch, Saturno, Cliff, Carlton. * Corrector Yui - Hidetoshi Kobayashi * Mars, The Terminator - Mars * Shinzo - Mushra * Agent Aika - Shuntaro Michikusa * MegaMan NT Warrior - Lan Hikari * Ranma ½ - Satori (ep. 135) * Shaman King - Amidamaru (niño) * Zatch Bell - Haru * Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Miracle Fighting A / Johnny Cosmo * Soul Hunter - Shin (ep. 25) * Bleach - Voces adicionales Series de TV Drake Bell * Grandfathered - Kirk (2016) * Henry Danger - Drake Parker (2014) * Sam & Cat - Drake Parker (2014) * iCarly - Drake Parker (2010) * Drake & Josh - Drake Parker (2004-2007) * Zoey 101 - Él Mismo (2005) * Las aventuras del suspenso - Alex Sanders (2002) Jonathan Taylor Thomas * Mejorando la casa - Randy Taylor (adolescente) * Smallville - Ian Randall (2002-2004) David Gallagher * Ray Sutton - The Vampire Diaries (2011) * Simon Camden - El séptimo cielo (2ª voz) James Lafferty * One Tree Hill: Hermanos rebeldes - Nathan Scott * Crisis - Aaron Nash Ed Westwick * Chuck Bass - Chica indiscreta (temps. 1-5) * Chuck Bass - Gossip Girl: Retrospectiva Otros papeles * Los 100 - Kyle Wick (Steve Talley) (2014-presente) * WITS Academy - Cameron (Tyler Perez) (2015-presente) * Power Rangers: Dino Charge - Riley Griffin/Dino Charge Green Ranger (Michael Taber) (2015-2016) * How to Get Away with Murder - Levi Sutter (Matt Cohen) (2015) * Glee, buscando la fama - Spencer Porter (Marshall Williams) (2015) * Wilfred - Ryan (Elijah Wood) (2011-2014) * Victorious (2010-2013) - Dale Squares (Stephen Lunsford) y Voces adicionales * Hannah Montana - Jesse (Drew Roy) (2009-2011) * Cinco hermanos - Scotty Wandell (2006-2011) * Héroes - Peter Petrelli (Milo Ventimiglia) (2006-2010) * Grey's Anatomy - Dr. George O´Malley (T.R. Knight) (2005-2009) * Dawson's Creek - Eddie Doling (Oliver Hudson) (2002-2003) * Esposas desesperadas - Barrett (Armie Hammer) (2007) * ¡Ay como duele crecer! - Luke Browen (Leonardo DiCaprio) (1991-1992) * El juego de las mentiras - Insertos * Sunny entre Estrellas - Josh * Will & Grace - Jason 'J.T.' Towne * United States of Tara - Jason * Las Travesuras de mi Hermana - Henry Gibson * Survivor: Marquesas - Gabriel Cade * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Oliver Trask / Dennis 'Chili' * Survivor: Pearl Islands - Jon "Jonny Juego Limpio" Dalton * Survivor: All Stars - Jon "Jonny Juego Limpio" Dalton (un cap.) * Survivor: Micronesia - Jon "Jonny Juego Limpio" Dalton * Lizzie McGuire - Gordo * Cory en la Casa Blanca - El exprimidor * Lost ** Etham Goodsped (Devon Gearhart) (niño) ** Jason McCormack (Aaron Gold) * Diarios de vampiros **Ben McKittrick (Sean Faris) **Vocalista de la banda (Brad Davis) (Episodio 38) **Voces adicionales * Barney y sus amigos - Michael * Power Rangers: Samurai - Gigertox * Power Rangers: Tormenta ninja - Voces adicionales * Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers - Tommy Oliver (niño) * Las Aventuras de Pete y Pete - Pete Wrigley Chico * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Peter ("El Relato del Juego de la Eternidad") / Michael ("El Relato del Último Baile") * Smallville - Zack / Paul Chan * Tiempos inolvidables - Michael "Orejas de mono" * La peor bruja - Charly / Gary Grailquest (Anthony Hamblin) / Barry Dragonsbane (Paul Child) (un episodio) * El colegio del agujero negro - Vaughn Pearson * Torchwood - Owen Harper * Malcolm - Francis (En El Episodio "La novia prohibida") * Es tan Raven - Max * Zoey 101 - Voces adicionales * iCarly - Voces adicionales * Moesha - Miles Mitchell * El mentalista - Danny Kurtik (Brando Eaton) 2008, Brad Elkins (Colby Paul) 2008 y voces adicionales * CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales * CSI: New York - Voces adicionales * Misterios sin resolver - Voces diversas * Eureka - Zane Donovan (Niall Matter) (2007-presente) * La niñera - Voces adicionales * Escalofríos - Miguel / Jerry Hawkins / Jed Kramer / Grady Tucker (Brendan Fletcher) / Eddie / Jerry Sadler / Noah Thompson (Kevin Zegers) / Evan (Kyle Labine) Miniseries * Los expedientes secretos X - Agente Miller (Robbie Amell) (2016) * D.C.: La Biblia continúa - Rubén (Chris Brazier) (2015) * Leyendas de Terramar - Gavilán (Shawn Ashmore) (2004) (Doblaje original) * Steve la llama - Steve Películas Elijah Wood * Infectados - Clint (2014) *Prende Fuego a las Estrellas - John Malcolm Brinnin * Psicópata - Frank (2012) * The Romantics - Chip Hayes (2010) * Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos - Patrick (2004) * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over - El sujeto (2003) * El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey - Frodo Bolsón (2003) * El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres - Frodo Bolsón (2002) * El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo - Frodo Bolsón (2001) * Black and white - Wren (1999) * Flipper - Sandy (1996) * Un muchacho llamado North - North (1994) * Las aventuras de Huckleberry Finn - Huckleberry Finn (1993) Drake Bell * Rags, el poder de la música - Shawn (2012) * Feliz Navidad, Drake y Josh - Drake Parker (2008) * Drake & Josh: Un camarón gigante - Drake Parker (2007) * Drake y Josh van a Hollywood - Drake Parker (2006) * Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros - Dylan North (2005) * Chasing Destiny - Walter (2001) Shawn Ashmore * X-Men: Días del futuro pasado - Bobby Drake / Iceman (2014) * Las ruinas - Eric (2008) * X-Men: La batalla final - Bobby Drake / Iceman (2006) * Un alma en silencio - Connor (2005) * X-Men 2 - Bobby Drake / Iceman (2003) Jonathan Jackson * Veneno - Eric (2005) * Baile Caliente: Noches de Havana - James Phelps (2004) * Eterna juventud - Jesse Tuck (2002) * Insomnia - Randy Stetz (2002) * El lado profundo del mar - Vincent Cappadora (1999) * Campamento Perdido - Morris "Mud" Himmel (1994) Shia LaBeouf * Ninfomanía: Parte 2 - Jerôme (2013) * Ninfomanía: Parte 1 - Jerôme (2013) * El juego que hizo historia - Francis Ouimet (2005) * Yo, robot - Farber (2004) * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite - Max Petroni (2003) James Phelps y Oliver Phelps * Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Gemelos Weasley (2009) * Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix - Gemelos Weasley (2007) * Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Gemelos Weasley (2005) * Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban - Gemelos Weasley (2004) Frankie Muniz * Sobrevivir - Swink (2006) * Rayas: Una cebra veloz - Rayas (2005) (versión Warner) * Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres - Cody Banks (2004) * Agente Cody Banks - Cody Banks (2da versión doblada) (2003) Jonathan Taylor Thomas * Estaré en casa para Navidad - Jake Wilkinson (1998) * América salvaje - Marshall Stouffer (1997) * Las aventuras de Pinocho - Pinocho (1996) * Las aventuras de Tom y Huck - Tom Sawyer (1995) Neil Patrick Harris * Los Pitufos 2 - Patrick Wislow (2013) * American Pie: El reencuentro - Presentador Celebrity Dance-Off (2012) * Los Pitufos - Patrick Wislow (2011) Justin Bartha * ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III - Doug Billings (2013) * ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II - Doug Billings (2011) * ¿Qué pasó ayer? - Doug Billings (2009) Lucas Grabeel * Un viaje de aquellos - Scooter (2008) * Regreso a Halloweentown - Ethan Dalloway (2006) * Preparatoria Halloween - Ethan Dalloway (2004) Ben Foster ' * Hasta el cuello - Matt Arnold (2002) * Get Over It - Berke Landers (2001) * Liberty Heights - Ben Kurtzman (1999) 'Lucas Black * Espíritu salvaje - Jimmy Blevins (2000) * Locos en Alabama - Peter Joseph "Peejoe" Bullis (1999) * Fantasmas del pasado - Burt DeLaughter (1996) Kevin Zegers * Buddy 3: en la copa mundial - Josh Framm (2000) * Buddy 2: el perro futbolista - Josh Framm (1998) * Buddy superestrella - Josh Framm (1997) [[Shiloh Fernandez|'Shiloh Fernandez']] * Justicia personal - William Finn (2015) * La chica de la capa roja - Peter (2011) Milo Ventimiglia * Wild Card - Danny DeMarco (2015) * Pathology - Dr. Ted Grey (2008 / doblaje original) Matthew Goode * Inmortal - Albright (2015) * La provocación - Tom Hewett (2005) Alex Pettyfer * Amor Eterno - David Axelrod (2014) * Diva adolescente - Freddie Kingsley (2008) David Gallagher * Súper 8 - Donny (2011) * ¡Escóndete y grita! - Marty (2000) Edward Furlong * El Avispón Verde - Tupper (2011) * Nuestra propia casa - Shane Lacey (1993) Shawn Roberts * Al filo de la oscuridad - David Burnham (2010) * Más barato por docena 2 - Calvin Murtaugh (2005) Steve Talley * American Pie presenta: La casa Beta - Dwight Stiffler (2007) * American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo - Dwight Stiffler (2006) Eddie Kaye Thomas * American Pie: La boda - Paul Finch (2003) * Verano robado - Patrick O'Malley (2002) Elden Henson * Bajo el sol de Toscana - William (2003) * Ella es - Jesse Jackson (1999) Casey Affleck * Gerry- Gerry (2002) * Jamás morirás - Sean (2001) Ryan Gosling * Cálculo mortal - Richard Haywood (2002) * Duelo de titanes - Alan Bosley (2000) Joseph Gordon-Levitt * 10 cosas que odio de ti - Cameron James (1999) * La jurado - Oliver Laird (1996) Michael Oliver * Adorable criatura 2 - Junior Healy (1991) * Adorable criatura - Junior Healy (1990) Otros Papeles *XOXO: La fiesta interminable - Tariq (Brett DelBuono) (2016) *Oddball - Jack Jones (Richard Davies) (2015) *Puente de espías - Joe Murphy (Jesse Plemons) (2015) *La gran apuesta - Corredor de hipotecas #2 (Billy Magnussen) (2015) *La historia no autorizada de Beverly Hills 90210 - Jason Priestley (Max Lloyd-Jones) (2015) *Más notas perfectas - Sammy (Keegan-Michael Key) (2015) *Búsqueda implacable 3 - Jimmy (Jonny Weston) (2015) *El código enigma - John Cairncross (Allen Leech) (2014) (versión Diamond Films) *La teoría del todo - Carter (Thomas Morrison) (2014) *James Brown: El rey del soul - Nafloyd Scott (Aloe Blacc) (2014) *Hasta que la muerte los juntó - Barry Weissman (Aaron Lazar) (2014) *Un viaje de diez metros - Voces adicionales (2014) *La peor noche de mi vida - Kyle (Oliver Hudson) (2014) *Space Warriors - Hunter (Thomas Kaspen) (2013) *El juego de Ender - Bonzo Madrid (Moisés Arias) (2013) (versión Diamond Films) *Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo - Jamarcus (Richard Aoyade) (2012) *La extraña vida de Timothy Green - Doug Wert (Michael Arden) (2012) *Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma - Brandt (Jeremy Renner) (2011) *J. Edgar - Agente Jones (Michael Rady) y Voces Adicionales (2011) *Caballo de guerra - Colin (Toby Kebbell) (2011) *Arthur - Recepcionista (Charlie Hewson) (2011) *Olas salvajes 2 - Tim (Ben Milliken) (2011) *Fin de curso - Voces Adicionales (2011) *Secretariat - Seth Hancock (Drew Roy) (2010) *Nic y Tristan - Voces adicionales (2010) *Una loca película de vampiros - Rick (Michael Hanson) (2010) *13 - Vince Ferro (Sam Riley) (2010) *Resident Evil 4: La resurrección - Kim Yong (Norman Yeung) (2010) (versión Sony) *La reunión del diablo - Ramírez, Narración (ambos Jacob Vargas) (2010) *The Fighter - Voces adicionales (2010) *Más allá del cielo - Alistair Wooley (Augustus Prew) (2010) *The Kids Are All Right - Laser (Josh Hutcherson) (2010) *Día de los enamorados - Voces adicionales (2010) *Terminator Salvation - Kyle Reese (Anton Yelchin) (2009) *Te amo, brother - Eugene (Aziz Ansari) (2009) *He's Just Not That Into You - Jude (Corey Pearson) (2009) *Pandorum - Oficial Gallo (Cam Gigandet) (2009) (1ra. versión) *Te amo, Beth Cooper - Rich (Jack Carpenter) (2009) *American Pie 7: La guía del amor - Scott Stifler (John Patrick Jordan) (2009) *Justo en la mira - Kevin Cross (Leonardo Nam) (2008) *Hulk: El hombre increíble - Piloto de Helicoptero (2008) *El luchador - Fan (Robert D. Siegel) (2008) *Stop-Loss - Paul "Preacher" Colson (Terry Quay) (2008) *La nueva cenicienta 2 - Dustin (Marcus T. Paulk) (2008) *El día de los inocentes - Ryan (Joe Egender) (2008) *Tropic Thunder - Tugg Speedman (Ben Stiller) (2008) *Cloverfield: Monstruo - Jason Hawkins (Michael Stahl-David) (2008) *El reino prohibido - Jason Tripitikas (Michael Angarano) (2008) *Nick y Nora: Una noche de música y amor - Gary (Zachary Booth) (2008) *Truco o travesura - Shrader (Jean-Luc Bilodeau) (2007) *Antes de partir - Richard (Jonathan Mangum) (2007) *Escritores de la libertad - Andre Bryant (2007) *Sin lugar para los débiles - Wendell (Garret Dillahunt) (2007) (versión Paramount) *El diario de los muertos - Jason Creed (Joshua Close) (2007) *300 - Astinos (Tom Wisdom) (2007) *Taking Five Taking 5: mis bellas secuestradoras - Lincoln (2007) *Las reglas de Georgia - Harlan Wilson (Garrett Hedlund) (2007) *Furia de Ping Pong - Branch Director (Mather Zickel) (2007) (versión TV) *Vecinos al rescate - Roy (Logan Lerman) (2006) *Camino a la gloria - Dick Myers (Mitch Eakins) (2006) *Aquamarine - Raymond (Jake McDorman) (2006) *Las horas perdidas - Piloto Abilene (Justin Timberlake) (2006) *Pacto infernal - Tyler Simms (Chace Crawford) (2006) *La conquista del honor - Harlon Block (Benjamin Walker) (2006) *Aprendiz de detective - Tre Strokes (Nick Cannon) (2005) *Persiguiendo un sueño - Manolin (Freddy Rodríguez) (2005) *Hermandad en Guerra - Yong Seok (Jeong Jae Hyeong) (2004) *Milagro en la cancha - T.J. Murphy (Erik Knudsen) (2003) *Eloise en Navidad - Bill (Gavin Creel) (2003) *Wuthering Heights - Edward (Christopher Masterson) (2003) *Dos viejos cascarrabias - Walter (Haley Joel Osment) (2003) *Preciosa - Adam Lopez (Mark Consuelos) (2003) *Todo por las patadas - Jason (2003) *Honey: La reina del baile - Benny (Lil' Romeo) (2003) *El concurso del millón - Alex (Nick Miller) (2003) *Eloise en el Plaza - Voces diversas (2003) *Tiempo de lobos - Josh Grossler (Jamie Kerr) (2002) *Un amor para recordar - Clay Gephardt (Matt Lutz) (2002) *Pumpkin - Pumpkin Romanoff (Hank Harris) (2002) *Atrápame si puedes - Frank Abagnale Jr. (Leonardo DiCaprio) (2002) *Austin Powers en Goldmember - Joven Austin Powers (Aaron Himelstein) (2002) *Culpable por asociación - Max (Daniel Magder) (adolecente) (2002) *Domingo Sangriento - Gerald 'Gerry' Donaghy (Declan Duddy) (2002) *El ataque de las arañas - Bret (Matt Czuchry) (2002) *Un aro de luz sin fin - Zachary Gray (Jared Padalecki) (2001) *Atrapados - Alex Riley (Mike Graybeal) (2001) *Jay y el silencioso Bob - Brent (Seann William Scott) (2001) *La revancha de Max - Troy McGinty (Noel Fisher) (2001) *Wet Hot American Summer - Victor Kulak (Ken Marino) (2001) (Doblaje del 2015) *Hermosa locura - Eddie (Miguel Castro) (2001) *Corre... no grites - Mark (Douglas Spain) (2001) *Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple - Voces diversas (2001) *Casi famosos - William Miller (Patrick Fugit) (2000) *Vidas pasadas - James (Trent Ford) (2000) *The Apartment Complex - Stan Warden (Chad Lowe) (1999) *¿Quién se queda con la casa? - Brian Reece (Ricky Mabe) (1999) *La máscara del Zorro - Alejandro Murrieta joven (José María de Tavira) (1998) *Halloween H20 - Charlie (Adam Hann-Byrd) (1998) (2ª versión) *De vuelta a la vida - Chico de Frostee Cream (Jim Jarmusch) y voces adicionales (1996) *Jack - Louis Durante (Adam Zolotin) (1996) *Día de la Independencia - Troy Casse (Giuseppe Andrews) (1996) *El mejor de los deseos - Simon (Matt Barker) (1996) *No seas una amenaza para el Sur del Centro, al beber tu licor en el vecindario - Padre de Cenicero (Lahmard J. Tate) (1996) *Los hijos de la calle - Michael Sullivan (adolescente) (Brad Renfro) (1996) *Space Jam: El juego del siglo - Michael Jordan (niño) (Brandon Hammond) y Jeffrey Jordan (Manner Washington) (1996) *Halloween: La maldición de Michael Myers - Tim Strode (Keith Bogart) (1995) *Corazón Valiente - William Wallace (niño) (James Robinson) (1995) (doblaje original) *Tall Tale - Daniel Hackett (Nick Stahl) (1995) *El padre de la novia 2 - Matt Banks (Kieran Culkin) (1995) *La montaña embrujada - Danny (Erik von Detten) (1995) *Babe: El puerquito valiente - Babe (Christine Cavanaugh) (1995) *Avalancha - Max Kemp (Myles Ferguson) (1994) *Santa Cláusula - Líder del escuadrón de duendes (Kenny Vadas) (1994) *Ricky Ricón - Ricky Ricón (Macaulay Culkin) (1994) *Pequeños gigantes - Johnny (Jon Paul Steurer) (1994/doblaje original) *La gente detrás de las paredes - Poindexter Bufón Williams (Brandon Quintin Adams) (1991) *Rocky V - Chickie (Kevin Connolly) (1990) *Danza con lobos - Willie (Conor Duffy) (1990) *Indiana Jones y la última cruzada - Joven Indiana Jones (River Phoenix) (1989/redoblaje) *Top Gun - Bill "Cougar" Cortell (John Stockwell) (1986/redoblaje) *E.T.: El extraterrestre - Michael (Robert MacNaughton) (1982/redoblaje) *¡Qué bello es vivir! - Joven George Bailey (Robert J. Anderson) (1946) Películas animadas Evan Smith *Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Deuce Gordon (2012) *Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico - Deuce Gordon (2012) *Monster High: Escape de playa calavera - Deuce Gordon (2012) *Monster High: Amor monstruoso - Deuce Gordon (2012) Kate Higgins * Alpha y Omega: La cueva misteriosa - Stinky (2014) * Alpha y Omega: Equipo de campeones - Stinky (2014) * Alpha y Omega: El osito desaparecido - Stinky (2013) Adrian Petriw * Barbie: La princesa y la estrella de pop - Principe Liam (2012) * Barbie: El secreto de las hadas - Ken (2011) * Barbie: Moda Mágica en París - Ken (2010) Justin Timberlake * Trolls - Ramón (2016/trailer) * Shrek Tercero - Artie (2007) Elijah Wood * 9 - 9 (2009) (trailer) * Las aventuras de Pulgarcito y Pulgarcita - Pulgarcito (2002) Alessandro Juliani * Bionicle 3: Telaraña de Sombras - Toa Vakama (2005) * Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui - Toa Vakama (2004) Erik von Detten * Recreo: Abajo los grandes - Erwin Lawson (2003) * Toy Story - Sid Philips (1995) Otros * El Cascanueces - Cascanueces (Drake Bell) (2015) * Barbie: Campamento pop - Marcus (Omari Newton) (2015) * Barbie y las zapatillas mágicas - Dillon Matthews / Principe Siegfried (Brett Dier) (2013) * Barbie: Escuela de Princesas - Principe Nicholas (Vincent Tong) (2011) * Rio - Blu (Jesse Eisenberg) (2011) (Trailer 1) * Bob el constructor: La gran dino excavación - Baker (2011) * Firebreather - Voces Adicionales (2010) * Otra película de huevos y un pollo - Bebe (2009) * Los piratas que no hacen nada - Príncipe Alexander (Yuri Lowenthal) (2008) * Despereaux: Un pequeño gran héroe - Amigo de Despereaux #1 (2008) * Bratz: La película - Cameron (Stephen Lunsford) (2007) * Las Tortugas Ninja - Voces Adicionales (2007) (Videomax) * Bee Movie: la historia de una abeja - Voces Adicionales (2007) * Reyes de las olas - Voces Adicionales (2007) * Una película de huevos - Bebe (2006) * Kim Possible la película: Todo un drama - Ronald "Ron" Imparable (Will Friedle) (2005) * La película de la familia Proud - Fifteen Cent (Omarion Grandberry) (2005) * Bratz: Rock Angelz - Cameron (Charlie Schlatter) (2005) * Tom y Jerry: Rápidos y Furiosos - Dalio (2005) * Recreo: Un nuevo año de aventuras - Voces Adicionales (2003) * Recreo: Abajo los grandes - Voces Adicionales (2003) * El libro de la selva 2 - Voces Adicionales (2003) * ¡Oye Arnold! La película - Arnold (Spencer Kleind) (2002) * La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Scamp (Scott Wolf) (2001) * Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio - Nick Dean (Candi Milo) (2001) * El cisne trompetista - Louie (Dee Bradley Baker) (2001) * Thomas y el Tren Mágico - Splatter (Neil Crone) (2000) (Versión TV) * Doug: la película - Douglas "Doug" Narinas (Thomas McHugh) (1999) * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut - Gregory (Trey Parker) (Doblaje Original) y El Topo (Matt Stone) (Diálogos) (Redoblaje) (1999) * Bartok, el magnífico - Príncipe Ivan (Phillip Van Dyke) (1999) * Alvin y las ardillas conocen a Frankenstein - Voces Adicionales (1999) * Las aventuras de Winnie Pooh - Christopher Robin (1997) * Anastasia - Dimitri (niño) (Glenn Walker Harris Jr) (1997) * Rudolph, el pequeño reno - Hermey (Paul Soles) (1964) Películas de anime * Sakura Card Captors: La carta sellada - Yukito Tsukishiro / Yue * Kiki: Entregas a domicilio - Tombo * Metrópolis - Rock * Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo - Makoto Hyuga * El viaje de Chihiro - Haku * Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz - Duelista #1 * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Voces adicionales Series animadas Jason Marsden * El librito de la selva - Shere Khan * La pandilla de fin de semana - Tino Otros papeles * ¡Oye Arnold! - Arnold (2ª voz, epis. 80-100) * Thomas y sus Amigos - James * Kim Possible - Ron Imparable * Pájaros - Eddie Storkovitz * Los reyes de la colina - Beto Reyes (temps. 1-8) * Futbol Callejero - Ben * KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Heinrich Von Mazapán * Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Mike Moningstar / Darkstar (1ª aparición) / Pierce (un capítulo) / Escudero * Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena - JT * Hora de aventura - Sir Cercenador * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Filthy Rich * El Niño Problema - Junior Healy (1993) * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Nick * La Casa de los Dibujos - Capitanazo (adolescente) (un ep.) * Escuela Wayside - Joe / Dimitri * Mansión Foster Para Amigos Imaginarios - Ritchie (un ep.) * Scooby-Doo - Luis Santiago, el beisbolista (un ep.) * Turbo FAST - Equidna (un ep.) * Las locuras de Andy - Andy Larkin * Robotboy - Bjorn Johnson * Fillmore - Cornelius Fillmore * Loonatics Unleashed - Cypher * Winnie Pooh - Christofer Robin * Creepie - Skeeper (Chico Tarántula) * La Vida y Obra de Juniper Lee - Dennis Lee * Súper Sergio - Malcom pain y Lord Darkman * Bratz - Cameron (Charlie Schlatter), Eitan (Josh Keaton) (2ª voz) * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Ken (Hasta la 3ª temp.) * Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Brick (1ª voz), Boomer (adolescente) * Carl al Cuadrado - Jamie James * Dragon Tales - Zack (2ª temporada) * El autobús mágico - Arnoldo (Arnold) * Ozzy y Drix - Alcalde de Héctor * Norman Normal - Nickie Dicks * La pequeña Lulú - Voces diversas * Daria - Voces diversas * Las nuevas aventuras de Doug - Doug Funnie * El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry - Felipe * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Wag Too, AZI-3, Voces adicionales * LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Cole * Los Simpson - Booth Wilkes-John * Un agente de familia - Tom (Anthony Michael Hall), Voces adicionales (temp. 5-) * Padre de Familia - Cantante irlandes (Seth MacFarlane) * Billy el Gato - Billy Cortos animados Insertos * Bugsted: Regreso a la luna Videojuegos * Fable II - Víctor, voces variadas * El autobús mágico: Explora el sistema solar - Arnoldo * Scene It? Twilight * Halo 5: Guardians Multiplayer Beta - Spartans * Quantum Break - Jack Joyce (Shawn Ashmore) * Mortal Kombat X - Takeda Takahashi * Lego Dimensions - Cole * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Kiba Inuzuka * Fable III - Voces Adicionales Telenovelas brasileñas Thiago Fragoso * El clon - Nando * Señora del destino - Alberto * La casa de las siete mujeres - Capitán Esteban * El profeta - Marcos Pedro Neschling ' * El color del pecado - Dionisio * Páginas de la vida - Rafael 'André Arteche * India, una historia de amor - Indra * CuChiCheos - Júlio Santana (Julito) Jayme Matarazzo * Escrito en las estrellas - Daniel Aguillar / Damián Ramírez López * Cuento encantado - Felipe Henrique Avignon de Toledo Alexandre Schumacher * Uga Uga - Zen (2ª voz) * Belíssima - Roberto Otros * Terra Nostra - Bruno (Danton Mello) * Corazones Rebeldes - Marcelo (Fabio Azevedo) * Mujeres apasionadas - Calinhos (Daniel Zettel) * Chocolate con pimienta - Fabricio (Gabriel Azevedo) * Paraíso tropical - Tiago Batista (Sérgio Abreu) * Río del destino - Tavinho (Thiago Oliveira) * Insensato corazón - Eduardo (Rodrigo Andrade) * Imperio - Otoniel (Ravel Andrade) Dirección de doblaje *He's Just Not That Into You (Warner/New Line) *Locos dieciséis (doblaje méxicano) *El misterio de Anubis *¿Qué pasó ayer? *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III *Lindas mentirosas (Temporada 2) *El juego de las mentiras (Temporada 1) 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Estudios Candiani - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Intertrack *KiteTeam *MADE Productions - Antigua *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Salgado *Pink Noise México *Román Sound *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sebastians *Sonomex *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Maquinas *The Dubbing House *Voltaic Studios México Comerciales thumb|right|300 px|Comercial de Enzo Fortuny, interpretando al ficticio reportero Francisco Soriano para las tiendas Soriana (2007) * CD Kicks (Barcel) * Clorets * Chips de Barcel * Clearasil * Galletas "Chokis" * Anuncios del IFE (spot de radio) * Coca Cola * Bimbo * Bancomer * Sprite * Pegaso * SEP * Volkswagen * Pop Tarts de Kellogg's * Chokis de Gamesa * Tiendas de autoservicio "ampm" para E.E.U.U * Videos internos para Barcel * Gatorade * Laboratorios Roche * Harmon hall * Takis (Barcel) * Francisco Soriano (en el comercial de Soriana en 2007) * Maruchan * Barritas (Marinela) * Squirt (promo: "Sed de amigos de verdad") voz en off (2016) Teatro * "Cyrano de Bergerac" (2003, 2004) * "Altar de muertos" (noviembre 2004) * "Cabos sueltos" (1995), con Héctor Bonilla y Sofía Álvarez. * Espectáculo en vivo con Andrés Bustamante en el World Trade Center, ciudad de México (1996) Cine Nacional * Cortometraje con alumnos del Tec. C. de México de la carrera de Comunicación (noviembre 2004) * "El yaqui indomable" (1995), co-estelar con Mario Almada y Katy Barbieri. * "De mis manos" (2002), cortometraje. * Una película de huevos (2007) * Una película de huevos y un pollo (2009) Televisión Nacional * "Al Derecho y al Derbez" (años 90) como locutor. (1992-1998) * XH DeRBeZ como Romero en "Romero y Chulieta" de "Que Monitos". (2003) * Comerciales de imagen (Kranky, Cerelac, Solidaridad, Benotto, Clorets, etc.) * Diferentes participaciones en programas * Actualmente es la voz oficial del canal Disney XD. Curiosidades *Enzo ha interpretados coincidentemente dos personajes del seiyü Kappei Yamaguchi ellos son Tombo en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio y Inuyasha en la serie del mismo nombre. *Durante junio de 2014, Enzo asistió como invitado a un evento organizado por el canal de You Tube "Esto es Combo", donde entrevistaron a Drake Bell, actor que dobló durante la serie "Drake & Josh". Enzo convivió con Drake durante ese evento. Bell comentó durante la entrevista estar admirado del trabajo que ha realizado Fortuny durante la serie, al igual que siempre ha querido conocerlo. *En Toy Story 3, se dice que, el tipo que viene por la basura es Sid Philips, protagonista de la primera película, esto se le nota por el cráneo en su playera, y se dice que este volvió a ser doblado nuevamente por Enzo. Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010